So Much More Than Archery
by JKJackon0925
Summary: Alyssa Reed is a rookie agent with a troubled past, but what happens when a new missions brings her face to face with someone with a more troubled past than she thought possible and it wasn't ending. But can she fight her own demons why saving the archer from his. Will love be allowed to come to play or will they forever be tormented by what they lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I have been talking to my friend,GuardianSaint and she had to agree to co-write an Avengers/Agents Of S.h.i.e.l.d. crossoer. As I come up with ideas for my other story she's helping me with. But please be patient with me, this is my second story but first crossover. This will be slightly AU and spoiler alerts for the move; AOU and the last epsiode of AOS.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing but a few OCs, minus two, they belongs to GuardianSaint. Everything else blongs to Marvel and Disney.**

She hit the matt with hard, her head barely missing the cool, hard floor. But her vision was blurred, that's for sure. After blinking her brown eyes open to see her S.O. holding a hand out. She groaned before taking the older woman's offered hand.

"You're too distracted. Whatever you're thinking, erase it." the chinese caucasian woman instruted.

A young dark skinned woman groaned before rubbing her head, "But there's so much to think about. Like you and the Director..."

The older woman smirked before turning and heading over to the bottles of water placed nearby. "That's classified."

The dark skinned woman slumped her shoulders before looking as a buzzing sound came into the training room followed by the familiar voice of the director came the speakers in the corner on the ceiling near the exit.

 _ **"Agent Skye and Agent Reed, come to my office as of immediately."**_

The dark skinned woman sighed before she grabbed her bottle and followed the older agent towards the double doors of the training room. They walked down the long halls before making a left and walked half down that hall before stopping at an door. Without waiting for her pupil to catch her breath, the chinese caucasian entering the office with a smile.

"D.C., what's up?" the superior agent asked before sitting in a lounge chair in front of the director's desk.

Standing behind the desk was a caucasian male, his slightly brown hair was a mess. He took a deep breath before moving his bright blue eyes towards the two women in the room. "There's a new mission. I need you two go to New York. Agent Hill...I mean Maria needs assistant with the Avengers."

The chinesse caucasian woman's brown eyes widen before she stood with her hands on the desk. "You can't be serious Coulson! I'm needed here! What if the team comes across more gifted humans, more Inhumans that my mother was seeking?"

Director Coulson looked at the young woman, that he knew for over three years before moving his eyes toward's her pupil. "What do you think Alyssa?" he asked not as head of a secrect orginaztion but as a friend.

The young dark skinned woman had never tooken a seat like her S.O. had, she instead stood against the wall near the door. She heard what her S.O. said and knew bits what happened when she was taken by the teleporter. With her S.O., Skye having powers herself, it would be better if she stayed and she went ahead alone. She didn't know the Avengers personality but heard of them. The academy, before S.H.I.E.L.D. went down talked about two of the Avengers, that were also agents. She never met the Black Widow and Hawkeye, but knew that they were assaints and shouldn't be on their bad side. She dosen't know more about them or any other of the Avengers but she figured she'll be briefted before she goes or while on the jet. Alyssa shook his head slightly before looking at the awaiting people.

"I think Skye should stay and I go. I know Hill, we worked together, while I was in training and I'm sure Agent Fury would be there."

Directior Coulson nodded, accepting her answer. "Very well, Skey stays and Alyssa goes." then he put a tablet on the desk. "Everything on the Avengers."

Alyssa nodded before grabbing the electronic device off the desk and to head out of the office. But the voice off the director stopped her, causing her to look over her shoulder at the man, who was now sitting in the big,cushy chair with his hands folded on the desk.

"Agent Reed, good luck..."

That was the last of hearing from the director, after leaving the office she went to pack her bags then she was on a quinjet for up-state New York.

 _-SMMTA-_

In up-state New York was the new Avengers facility the new recruits were settling in nicely. It was seven-hundred hours, for normal people it's seven o'clock in the morning. Training has already started but one couldn't bring herself to. There was so much lost that happened with the battle of Ultron. She sighed heavily, there was so much work to be done while her father got the newly recurited agents siturated in the facility she was donned with looking over the Avengers with Maria Hill. The sounds of someone walking down the clear floor caused the young dark skinned woman to turn her head to see a blonde, caucasian walking over her way.

"Captain..."

The blonde smiled, which she'll deny, her legs weak. "Agent Fury, I told you that you can call me Steve."

The young woman smiled before laughing lightly. "If I remember, I asked you to call me Sherise."

Steve chuckled, his bright blue eyes twinkling like stars. "Touch'e." he then turned his sights towads the cler glass that showed the training room. "How's Romanoff been?"

Sherise frowned, the longing in his voice was cleared but the spy had fallen for the doctor and she had fallen for the solider. A buzzing in her black cargo pants, back pocket caused her to reach and bring out her new S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone which looked like a Samsung Galaxy s6, but with some touches from Tony Stark. "Misses Banner." then she looed at the message on her phone.

Steve looked down, he knows now what Peggy went through when he dove the Red Skull's plane into the freezing ocean. Natasha's feelings were strong and he could feel it as his own. He tour his eyes from the spy who was sparring with a new Avevengers recruit, Wanda Maximoff to his friend's daughter. "What's that?"

Sherise managed to smile before pocketing her phone and looking up. "Maria wants me to meet Agent Reed. She's going to help us...with all this..."

Steve nodded before joining Fury's side as she headed for the landing zone. Not knowing that a a small amount of spark from Loki's scepter had flickered to life at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Guest118 and whoever has read this story, I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing it. But don't worry, my friend GuardianSaint has taken over and has more chapters up. The story is under the title Angels and for taking the time to read this.


End file.
